


And they were Roomates!

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, Ian really thinks he's straight, M/M, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian and Mickey are roommates. Both have girlfriends, but currently the girls are away for a few weeks leaving their boyfriends behind, bored and horny.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

Ian and Mickey were best friends and roommates for some years now.  
Both had girlfriends at the time, they were friends too, that's how they met, actually. Ian and Riley set Mickey and Eve up. Now they were dating for some time.

Currently Riley and Eve were out of town for some girl fun with some friends.

Ian and Mickey sat side by side on the couch in their apartment.

"This Show is boring" Mickey mumbled.  
"It's better than the other shit that's on"  
Mickey sighed and slid deeper into the couch.  
"I'm bored" he complained "And horny" he said suddenly, "Damn I'm horny."

Ian chuckled "Eve is gone for how long? A week?"  
"We didn't have sex in ages" he mumbled.  
"Why is that?"  
Mickey shrugged "She's always bitching around, starting fights and then she's mad at me and doesn't want to fuck. What kind of logic is that? Angry sex is fun"

Ian raised his eyebrows at him.  
"Why didn't you tell me about that?"  
"About What? That angry sex is fun?"  
"No, that you and Eve have such problems. What happened?"

Mickey shrugged.  
"Apparently I'm 'too jealous' or some shit. I mean it's not like I looked through her stuff or controlled her phone and ask her where she is and with who every step of the way! I just saw her flirting with this one colleague of hers one day and got a bit angry. It was a fucking month ago and she doesn't fucking drop it"

"Never took you for the jealous type. Seem so confident all the time." Ian said thoughtfully.  
"I just wouldn't put it past her to cheat on me. Especially with this Jeff from sales, who is oh so tall and is probably hung like a fucking horse" he mumbled.

Ian raised his eyebrows at him.  
"How would you know that?"  
"I don't" Mickey shrugged "but wouldn't surprise me. Wouldn't be the first woman to tell me my dick's too small." He rolled his eyes "Stupid bitches."

Ian chuckled "Really? How small is it?"  
"It's not that small, now drop it! It's enough to fuck her, so whatever. She doesn't complain when she comes on my dick."

"How small?" Ian insisted.  
"Why do you care so much?"  
"I'm just bored with the TV, come on, show it."  
"Show?"  
Ian shrugged "I show you mine if you show me yours."

Mickey stared at him confused "Are you drunk?"  
"No. But you said you're horny, if you let me see it, I could help you out..." he suggested.  
"What?" He scooted farther away from him "Are you fucking gay?"  
"No" Ian shook his head "Just bored, horny, kinda curious... and maybe a bit high. Come on, you show me your small dick and I suck you off."

"I'm not just going to wipe my dick out here so you can make fun of me. How big are you, huh?"  
"Nine inches" he just stated.  
Mickey blinked a few times.  
"You're lying."  
"Am not."  
"You're not packing 9 fucking inches!"

Ian shrugged and unbuttoned his jeans, he shoved his hand down his boxers and pulled his dick out.  
"That aren't nine inches" Mickey shook his head.  
"I'm a grower, not a shower, asshole" he laughed, "Wait"

He quickly started jerking himself off, his dick growing harder and bigger in his hand.  
"Dude, the fuck are you doing? You can't just sit here and jerk off!" Mickey exclaimed and got up from the couch.

"Hey, stay here, you gotta show me your dick now" Ian grinned pulled Mickey on his shirt to him, so Mickey stood between Ian's legs.

Ian quickly pulled Mickey's sweatpants down, he smiled.  
"It's small, but it's thick, that's great too"  
Mickey blushed hard, he had no idea what was going on, especially when Ian suddenly grasped his dick and started jerking him off too.

"Okay, Ian, stop, come on, that's enough. You saw it, you made your comment, let me go to my room."  
"No, I promised to suck you off. And I want to see it in action anyways" he grinned up at him, "You got hard in no time already, do you really want to deal with that yourself while I could just blow you?"

"But... we're straight, Ian."  
"A mouth is a mouth, and a deal is a deal" he shrugged "Me sucking you off and you getting a blowjob by a guy doesn't make us gay. But we're both horny so fuck It, right?"  
He started kissing the sensitive skin above his dick hesitantly, working his way further down.

He still had his one hand around his own and the other around Mickey's dick, and now put his lips on it as well. He kissed his tip and sucked slightly on it.

Mickey let out a strangled moan "Fuck, hey, what about the girls?"  
"They don't have to know. Just enjoy it" he chuckled.

Ian went back to putting his mouth on Mickey. He licked the underside of his dick up and sucked on the tip, he hesitantly bobbed his head down, taking the Milkovich further into his mouth. Even though the ginger was fairly unexperienced when it came to giving head, Mickey liked it a lot, he was just really damn horny, and Ian promised some release. Mickey couldn't help himself than to tangle his fingers into Ian's red hair.

Ian had to let go off his own dick eventually to hold Mickey's hip while he bobbed his head up and down Mickey's cock over and over again, he used his other hand to massage his balls or jerk him when Ian dragged his tongue across his hard member.  
So, Mickey reached down instead and grasped Ian's cock, it was big and hard, and Mickey could understand why some women would prefer being fucked by someone as hung as Ian than by him.

Ian changed their rather awkward position quickly, he lay further down on the L-shaped couch, pulling Mickey with him, turning him somehow around in the process so they ended up lying there with Mickey's face close to Ian's cock.

Mickey's mind was way too occupied by Ian's tongue on his balls to even try to understand how they got into this position.  
His hand was still around him, jerking him off, but Ian made him curious, so he shut his head off and just went for it. He dragged his tongue up and down Ian's shaft, having the ginger moan around him when Mickey took his tip into his mouth and bobbed down, taking him in as far as possible.

Mickey gagged slightly and pulled back, Ian seemed to not mind Mickey being sloppy, he was way off, his mind just at sucking Mickey off. Mickey moaned lowly, he wanted to give Ian the same treatment he was getting from the ginger. He took him in again, slower this time and bobbed his head up and down, he swirled his tongue around him, what had Ian moaned against him, sending vibrations through Mickey's whole body.

Once they found a somewhat rhythm, they came quite quickly, almost at the same time.  
Mickey came inside of Ian's mouth, the ginger about sucked him dry, swallowing it, because his brain was still out of order, while he came over Mickey's face.

They let go of each other and sat on the couch, panting heavily. Ian grinned at him and grabbed a tissue he used to clean his spunk off of Mickey's face while giggling.  
"What's so fucking funny?", Mickey complained and used his shirt to rub over his face and get the rest of Ian off of him.

"That was awesome. Riley hates giving me blowjobs, last time she put her mouth to use like that was on my birthday."  
Mickey raised his eyebrows at him, "That was four months ago"  
"I know", he chuckled, "Shit, I'll take a shower.", he got up and grinned at him, "Oh and, don't listen to those bitches, your dick's fine."  
Mickey nodded and watched him pulling his pants back up, "Yeah, thanks man"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later  
They hadn't talked about their little adventure yet and Mickey also didn't plan on doing so.

The Milkovich came home from work to Ian sitting on the couch. He had no shirt on, what wasn't unusual, and a blanket draped over him. He watched TV with a bored look on his face.  
"Hey, what are you watching?", Mickey took his shoes and jacket off and walked towards him.  
"Porn", Ian just shrugged.

Mickey looked at the screen, there actually was a porno on.  
"Really man? In the living room?"  
Ian shrugged, "I was bored."  
"You still look bored", Mickey grinned, "Let's put something real on and have some dinner, alright? I'm starving."

"Yeah, alright, sit down, let's have a look on what else is on", he mumbled, and Mickey sat down next to him on the couch.  
The two actors in the porn movie were just in the middle of a hard fuck.  
"I mean, it looks kinda hot", Mickey pointed out.

Ian shrugged, "Yeah, I'm hard, but I'm just bored by it though. I mean, I have a girlfriend and still need to jack off? What is this shit?"  
The ginger looked over to Mickey and bit his lip. He slowly scooted closer to Mickey who watched the porn and didn't notice the ginger moving.  
That was, until Ian took his wrist and put Mickey's hand on his crotch.

"Dude, what the fuck?"  
"Oh, come on, Mick", Ian sighed, "Can't you help me out with it? I can jerk you off too. We just watch the video and not look at each other, so it's not like we're actually doing it with each other", he rolled his eyes.  
"Are you fucking serious?"  
Ian rubbed his crotch on Mickey's hand, "Just a small favour under friends."

Mickey bit his lip and sighed eventually, "Alright, I'll jerk you off. Favour under friends, and you look at the screen."  
"Thanks buddy, you're a good friend."  
Mickey shook his head and shoved his hand in Ian's boxers. He was already hard, Mickey spit on his hand and grasped the gingers dick again, he quickly moved it up and down his shaft. Ian moaned and threw his head back.  
"Fuck, that's better than doing that myself", he mumbled and jerked his hips up into Mickey's hand.

Mickey did that while he forced himself to look at the screen and not at Ian's cock in his hand, but this way he also couldn't see Ian's eyes wandering off to Mickey, down his body and to his hand.  
He eventually came in his boxers over Mickey's hand, the Milkovich just chuckled, shut the TV off and went to wash his hands thoroughly before making dinner for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey was close to freaking out.  
It's been a week since Ian thought it was a brilliant idea to blow him on the couch.

He was pacing around the bathroom.  
He had never questioned his sexuality before. He couldn't have been gay at home anyways, his dad would've killed him - but he was far away from him now and didn't give a rat's ass about that prick.

However, he has always fucked girls, dated girls, whatever. He never questioned it, his brothers did it, so he did it too. But now he questioned the hell out of himself.  
He wasn't even sure anymore if he liked girls at all. He had never understood others obsession with big tits (They were just in the way for him, what was he supposed to do with those things?), when he thought about it, even his girlfriends all looked a bit more masculine: short hair, tall, almost no make-up, small boobs, boyish style and lots of visits to the gym.

Mickey had never read anything into it, no one ever did, maybe it also hadn't to do anything with his struggles right now.  
But he was shocked by himself, that he had no problem with touching Ian -worse he had enjoyed touching him like that. He had enjoyed feeling his dick growing harder in his hand he had enjoyed hearing and feeling him cum, even having him in his mouth and he wanted to slap himself for how much it turned him on when Ian came all over his face.

Even when he watched the porn during jerking Ian off, he paid more attention to the guy.  
It confused the hell out of himself. Was he gay? Did he like dick? Did he want Ian to fuck him in the ass?  
He had honestly no idea.

Yesterday, however, he had watched some gay porn. He was curious about it. And fuck, it had turned him on like nothing before. Seeing, how the small, muscular bottom deepthroated this eight inch dick and got fucked good and hard by him afterwards.

Now he really was curious, how it felt being fucked like that. Until now, he had just thought of it as probably painful and dirty in a not good way.  
But in the porn, the bottom looked just extremely pleasured and not in pain. And everything was clean and nice - hell the top even shoved his tongue into the bottoms hole, eating him out like his life depended on it.

He wanted to know how that felt. All of that.  
He had googled how to get his ass so clean, some guy might be willing to put his tongue there.  
And some guy, was preferably Ian.

If he would let anyone fuck him in the ass, it would be Ian. Not because he had a big dick (maybe it even would be better to start small but whatever) and also not because he was really handsome. He trusted Ian. He was his best friend for years, if there was anyone, he was ready to experiment with, it was that guy.

But right now, he stood in his bathroom, freshly cleansed ass, lube in front of him.  
He couldn't just go up to Ian and ask him to fuck him out of curiosity.  
He wanted to know if he was just confused right now or if he actually liked it when someone shoved something up his ass.

He was already half hard due to the thought of the porn and someone fucking him like that.  
He grasped his dick and started stroking himself.  
He leaned over the sink, spread lube over his fingers and hesitantly brought them around to his ass.

He leaned further down and circled his hole with his fingers. He also had watched a porn of a guy fingering himself like this. He slowly pushed his finger in and bit his lip. Okay, tighter than expected.  
He took a deep breath and tried to relax while slowly pushing his finger in and out of his hole, just slowly and just about an inch.

He took more lube and kept doing that, it felt strange... but in a good way.  
He used his other hand to jerk his dick, as he eventually pushed two fingers into himself.  
He moaned slightly, there was a light burn, but it didn't hurt, it about more added to the pleasure. He tried to thrust his fingers in and out a little deeper and faster, but that felt uncomfortable. He hissed and slowed down again.  
He would never be able to take Ian's big one like this.

He tried to relax more and concentrate on the good feeling of his fingers stretching his hole out. It actually just took a moment of adjustment and it felt even better, so he worked himself open, going deeper and crooked his fingers, with that he hit a spot that had him moan loudly all of a sudden.

He stopped, "Shit", he muttered, that felt really fucking awesome, but he'd be damned if Ian didn't just hear him.  
He pulled his fingers out and washed his hands quickly. He took a towel and put it around his waist before grabbing the lube and leaving the bathroom.

He about ran into Ian who stood across from the bathroom door, grinning at him.  
"Jerking off in the bathroom like a teenager, huh?"  
"Well, better than you, who watches porn in the living room."

Ian grinned, "Hey, Riley and Eve aren't home for another week, so... should I help you out with that", he pointed at Mickey's obvious boner under the towel.  
Mickey bit his bottom lip... if Ian was already suggesting it... he could also just go for it, right?

"Well, actually... maybe you can.", Mickey looked him up and down.  
Ian shrugged, "Couch? Cause I'm not gonna jerk you off here in the hallway"  
"No, wait... I thought about... a bit more", he swallowed as he looked up at the redhead.  
"More?", he asked confused, "Another blowjob? I mean, okay. You helped me out the other day, so I can-"  
"A bit more."

Ian looked at him confused.  
"Wait, you mean... butt stuff?"  
Mickey shrugged, "Am curious."  
"You want to fuck me in the ass just to get off?"  
"No", he rolled his eyes, "I want you to fuck me in the ass. You can pretend I'm your girlfriend or some shit, I don't care. I'm just horny and curious. But you don't have to, I can just go to my room and jerk off like any other straight man", he muttered and already made his way to his room.

"Woah, wait", Ian grasped his wrist, "Favour under friends, right? Okay, I'll fuck you in the ass. Actually, always wanted to do that with Riley, but she is always saying something about pain and dirty, or whatever."  
Mickey shrugged, "Well, right now, my ass is cleaner than your girlfriend's pussy ever was, so..."  
Ian laughed at his words and shook his head.

"So, my bedroom?", Ian suggested and walked past Mickey to his room, the Milkovich followed eagerly, "Am I not gonna hurt you?"  
"Well, you don't have to pound me into your mattress like a jack hammer just now. I only had two fingers up there yet, takes some minutes to adjust, but then it feels pretty good actually", he shrugged.

Ian grinned and took his shirt off.  
"That was what that moan was about, huh?"  
Mickey rolled his eyes and dropped his towel.  
"You get hard on your own or do you want me to blow you?"  
"I got this, get on the bed. How do you want it?"

"Take me from behind?"  
"Okay", Ian chuckled.  
"What's so funny now?"  
"You think it's gonna be less gay, if you don't look at me, right?"  
"Shut up", he mumbled and got on the bed, he was on his knees and grabbed one of the pillows to get more comfortable, so he didn't have to hold himself up on his hands the whole time.

He gave the lube to Ian.  
"Okay, what do I do now?", Ian asked a bit embarrassed.  
"Put that stuff on your fingers and stick them in. Start with one and just... I don't know... open me up, so I can take your dick better."  
Ian smiled, "You've done your research on this, did ya?", he lubed his fingers up and slowly pushed a finger in.

Mickey bit his lip.  
"Like that?"  
"Yeah", he groaned and tried to relax while Ian pushed his finger in and out of him slowly.

Ian put his other hand on Mickey's ass cheek, massaging it, buring his fingers in the soft flesh, while watching his finger sliding in and out of his hole.  
It looked extremely hot to him for some reason, he pushed his finger deeper into him. Mickey had his ass stuck up in the air and Ian bit his bottom lip at the sight. He had never paid much attention to Mickey's body, why would he? He was straight. But Mickey's ass was perfectly shaped, round, firm, soft skin. Ian literally drooled at the sight and leaned down to him, he spit on his hole, pulled his finger out and pushed two back inside of him. Mickey groaned louder. Ian smiled and playfully graced his teeth over the soft skin of his right ass cheek.

Mickey panted heavily, Ian thrusted his two fingers deeper in and out of him, drawing soft moans from the Milkovich.  
Ian made good work widening his hole, he scissored his fingers inside of him, pushing them in and out. He finally put his thumb to his middle and ring finger and pushed the three fingers into Mickey.

Mickey swallowed hard, the more fingers Ian shoved into him, the better it felt, he didn't mind the light burn he felt, it was still pleasuring. He could probably come just from that feeling.  
"Feel good?", Ian mumbled.  
"Yeah, fuck, really good", he heard Mickey's grin through his words.

Ian took his hand from his ass and palmed himself through his sweatpants.  
He was turned on by the sight and by feeling his ass tightly around his fingers.  
He pushed his sweatpants down and stroked his already hard dick a few times.

"You think, you're ready?", Ian mumbled, still thrusting his fingers in and out of him, he dragged his dick over Mickey's cheek.  
Mickey panted and swallowed, "Yeah", he mumbled hesitantly.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, just go slow, alright?"

Ian nodded and reached for his nightstand, he took a condom, unwrapped it and rolled it on.  
He struggled a bit with coating his dick in lube while still fingering him.  
Ian pulled his fingers out and pulled his cheeks apart, he grinned, it looked really sexy. He slowly pushed his tip into it.

Mickey held on tightly to the pillow and moaned. He pushed in deeper into him, Mickey panted and clawed at the sheet.  
"Wait", Mickey panted, Ian stopped immediately, "Slow down."  
Ian roamed his hands over Mickey's neck and hips. He took a deep breath.  
"Okay, go on."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, go on."

Ian kept pushing into him.  
Mickey hissed slightly.  
"You good?"  
"Uh-huh, fuck, it feels bigger than I thought."

Ian chuckled "You already had it in your mouth and hand, thought you know how big it is"  
"Having it in your hand and in your ass are two different things, Gallagher."  
Ian grinned "I'm all the way in, you okay? I can also just fuck you with halfway in, if you want."

"No, it's good. Fuck, just, give me a moment. It feels good."  
"Okay" Ian grinned and kept roaming his hands over Mickeys body, massaging his cool skin.

Mickey panted, having Ian inside of him like this was a strange feeling, he felt stretched out and filled up, in a unknown, good way. It hurt though, not a lot, but more than just two fingers.

Eventually, after a few deep breaths, he felt more adjusted to his size and the pain ebbed away, leaving him with just some slight discomfort.

"Okay, move"  
"Sure?"  
"Come on, get on with it Gallagher."

Ian smiled and slowly pulled his dick out of him to push it back in, Mickeys body jerked slightly forward when Ian's hips met his ass again.

"God, you're so tight" Ian mumbled and thrusted into him again and again, "Fuck, you feel amazing"  
Mickey moaned underneath him.

He still felt a bit uncomfortable, but the pleasure he felt by Ian thrusting in and out of him was so intense, he couldn't care less.

This was better than any sex he ever had before.  
Ian kept his steady rhythm, it felt better than he had ever thought. He tried not to lose control and get faster than he should.

Ian felt sweat dripping down his forehead, he held on tightly to Mickeys hips.  
Mickey reached down and grasped his dick, he started jerking himself off and panted heavily.

"Go a bit faster"  
"You sure?"  
"Stop questioning me, Gallagher! Go faster"  
Ian laughed and picked up his pace "Fuck this is good! If I'm gonna get faster, I won't last long anymore"

Ian kept fucking him, thrusting his dick deep inside of him, holding tightly on to his hips, Mickey kept stroking his dick at the same time.

Mickey moaned short, loud moans and clawed at the blanket underneath him when he came over his own hand.  
The Milkovich clenched around Ian, who came simultaneously with a loud groan.

Ian slowly pulled out and Mickey flopped down on the bed.  
"Fuck" Ian mumbled and grinned down at Mickey's ass, an instinct following, he spanked Mickeys ass, earning a low growl and a chuckle from him.

Mickey stood up.  
"You okay?" Ian grinned.  
Mickey nodded and Ian wasn't sure if the redness in his face came from the sex or if he was blushing.  
"That was awesome" Ian smiled at him, "Thanks for letting me do that buddy"

Mickey just nodded and grabbed his towel. He was a bit freaked out by Ian acting like this was no big deal at all and they didn't just do something extremely gay and cheated on their girlfriends.

Even though Eve was his last concern right now. They just fought the last weeks anyways, and he was just annoyed by her by now. Apart from that, he couldn't really tell what his sexuality was by now, but he just had hot gay sex and it was the best thing ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nothing really changed between Ian and Mickey. It wasn't awkward, even though Mickey was scared it would be, but everything was like it always was.

A few days later, Mickey sat in his room, trying to watch a TV show on Netflix, when the internet suddenly stopped working.

It only took a few seconds for the redhead to stand in his doorway.  
"Hey, did you turn the internet off?"  
"No, just wanted to watch Netflix." He sighed and put his laptop away.

Ian sighed as well and looked him up and down, "Since the internet is down, you wanna fuck?"  
Mickey looked at him and shrugged "Sure"

Ian grinned and came over, leaning over his roommate on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's and Mickey's girlfriends come back and the boys both handle the situation very differently.

Ian was balls deep inside of Mickey, he thrusted in and out of him in a quick rhythm. Mickey had his head thrown back, lying horizontally on the bed. He moaned loudly with every thrust.

It was one of many times in the past week that they had sex.  
In a few days their girlfriends would come back, and they hadn't lost a word about the whole thing yet -would they continue this affair - would they tell their girlfriends - what that was between them over all.

Ian never seemed to be interested in talking about it, as if he simply wouldn't care about anything. Mickey was afraid of talking about it. He simply didn't want this to end. It felt too fucking good.

Ian fucking him, Ian just grinning at him before randomly taking him whenever he wanted, Mickey thought of it as thrilling, always having the horny Gallagher around, never knowing when Ian would give him that little grin before pressing a hard dick into his back.

It was the first time they fucked face to face. While Mickey had never been one to like doing it missionary style, Ian had tackled him on the bed and gave him that grin that was irresistible to Mickey. So, he just let Ian undress both of them and fuck him like this.

Mickeys legs were hooked around Ian's hips, his arm above his own head, fingers holding on to the mattress and a pillow, while his other hand was around his dick.  
The more they had sex, the better it felt, the better Mickey could take him. He loved every single second of it.

Ian hovered over Mickey, one hand on his thigh and one next to his head.  
Mickey had his eyes closed and head thrown back. When he looked at Ian again while moaning, it was the first time they made eye contact during one of these encounters.

Ian stared down at him with an unreadable expression on his face and suddenly leaned down and kissed him.

Ian didn't lose his rhythm for a second, while using both hands to cup Mickeys face, one hand wandering up into his hair, while kissing him passionately.

Mickey was surprised, they've never kissed, they've never been somewhat affectionate towards each other during this.  
Mickey responded to the kiss in a heartbeat. This felt better than it should in his opinion.

He never cared about kisses or anything like that. But he would give a lot to never stop kissing Ian right now.  
Then again, he didn't want to kiss him, this wasn't right. They shouldn't kiss. Kissing was a very couple-thing in his opinion and they both had girlfriends - even though Mickey planned on breaking up with his as soon as she was back from her trip.

But Ian didn't stop kissing him and it felt way too good for Mickey to even be able to push him away.

Mickey eventually broke the kiss because he moaned again loudly, when Ian finally hit his prostate and the Milkovich threw his head back again, but this time having his hand in Ian's hair and gently pulling on the roots.

The Gallagher let out a deep groan and tried his best to keep hitting that spot.  
Mickey came between them and Ian had his lips on his again, letting Mickey moan into his mouth, so he could use the chance and push his tongue past the Milkovich's lips.

Mickey came down from his high while kissing Ian the most passionate he could. Ian kept thrusting into him and came deep inside of him while kissing him.

Ian pulled out of him and lay down next to him on the mattress.  
"Fuck that was good." He grinned satisfied with himself before turning to Mickey, "You alright?"

Mickey bit his bottom lip and stared up at the ceiling.  
"You can't just kiss me like that Gallagher" he said finally.  
"Why?"  
"You got a girlfriend."  
"And? I can fuck you, but I can't kiss you?"  
"Ian, fucking is just something you do to get off, kissing is something intimate, you can't just randomly-"  
Ian shut him up by kissing him again.

"You're overthinking this, Mick. I fuck you because it feels good and I kiss you because it feels good."  
Mickey shook his head "You should only kiss your girlfriend though. It's a couple thing"  
'It's not" Ian rolled his eyes, "You're not going to get me to stop kissing you, Mick. It feels so fucking amazing"  
He smiled and pecked his lips quickly.

Mickey sighed.  
He didn't want to tell Ian the actual reason he didn't want to be kissed this passionately by the ginger: he would end up seeing this as more than it was. He would think there was any meaning behind being kissed by Ian. He would end up falling in love with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian kept kissing Mickey whenever he could. Not only during sex.  
He teased the Milkovich by pecking his cheek and neck now and again out of nowhere.

He didn't know why he did it, he just knew it felt good and he wouldn't be able to stop even if he wanted to, cause Mickey was so addictive. He liked seeing him blush or being startled because Ian left little butterfly kisses on his shoulder while Mickey was cooking dinner for them.

Ian knew he was playing a risky game.  
His girlfriend would come back the next day and he was still messing around with Mickey.  
He didn't know what to do with the feeling that he got whenever he was close to Mickey, touched Mickey, kissed him or had sex with him.

He just wanted to be close to him at all times and he knew, right now, he was acting more like a boyfriend than a roommate - it scared him, especially because he had no idea why he was doing it, why he craved acting like a boyfriend towards Mickey.  
Maybe he just missed his girlfriend.

Ian was sitting on the couch not sure what to watch on the TV, when the apartment door opened, it was Mickey who came back from work.

"Hey Mick, you look like shit"  
"Oh, thanks" he sneered.  
Ian grinned at him, the poor Milkovich really looked exhausted.  
"I just ordered some pizza for the two of us because I knew you'd be home soon. I'm sure if you take a nice shower, you'll feel better in no time and when you finished the food will be here too"

Mickey gave him a weird look.  
He slowly made his way to the bathroom, still looking confused and weirded out by Ian's behaviour.

When Mickey came back the pizza had already arrived, and Mickey sat down next to Ian and took a slice.

"Hard day?" Ian asked.  
"You have no idea" Mickey sighed and leaned back, "What are watching?"  
Ian shrugged and gave him the remote "Your pick."

After they had their small dinner and a TV show, Ian sprawled his tall body out on the couch, lightly kicking Mickey.

"Dude, what the fuck? Give me some space on this thing too, will ya?"  
"Come over here then, there's plenty of space in my arms"

Mickey looked at him with raised eyebrows. Ian just grinned  
"Come over here" he sat up and pulled Mickey on his shirt into his arms.  
He wrapped his arms around the Milkovich and cuddled into him.

Mickey lay there surprised and confused.  
This was worse than the kissing.  
Ian behaved like his goddamn boyfriend all the time in the last few days and it freaked Mickey out... mainly because he loved it and never wanted Ian to stop.  
But this wasn't right, he knew Ian only saw him as masturbation toy... or did he? Would he behave like that if there wasn't more to it? Would he kiss him and cuddle him the way he did, if he wouldn't have feelings for Mickey?

Ian kissed his neck and made efforts to have Mickey as comfortable in his arms as possible.  
Mickey fell asleep cuddled up to him like this and thought, maybe... maybe that was a reason to hope... hope than Ian might actually have feelings for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\\\~~~~

Mickey opened his apartment door for Eve to come inside.  
"Hey babe" she grinned and kissed him before coming in.

Mickey always told her to not call him that, but she never listened anyways.  
"You had a fun trip?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, it was amazing, we partied a bit, went sightseeing, we gotta go there together one day"

"Yeah..." He scratched the back of his head and sat next to her on the couch, "About that... we need to talk about something."  
"About what?" She grinned

Mickey looked at her and sighed.  
"We need to break up"  
Her smile fell "What?"  
"I'm sorry, Eve, but this doesn't make sense anymore."  
"You can't just break up with me!" She exclaimed and got up.

"I can and it's what I'm doing, right now, Eve. It may sound like some old crap, but it's really about me, not you. I mean, let's be real, we've just been fighting in the last month's, but that's not even it"

"Why the fuck would you break up with me? We can get over fucking fighting, Mick!"  
"No! Eve, it's over."  
"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can!"  
"No, Mick, you can't!" She insisted.  
"Why the fuck not?"  
"Because I'm fucking pregnant that's why!" She yelled.

Mickey started at her with wide eyes.  
"No, you're not"  
"Yes I am."  
"We didn't have sex in like two months"  
"Well, I'm pregnant for longer than that! I wanted to tell you before I left for my trip, but we just fought, so I thought the little distance would do us good and you would be happy about our child!"

"I'm not fucking happy! I don't want to have a fucking child with you, Eve!"  
"Well it's too late for a change of mind!"  
Mickey shook his head and ran his hands through his hair.  
"How the fuck... wait! Around two months ago, was the only time we fucked without a rubber, you said you were on the pill! Oh, fucking... you insisted on doing it without a condom, even though I wanted to use one, you fucking tricked me into knocking you up!"

Eve bit her bottom lip and sighed.  
"You sick Bitch! How can you do something so messed up?"  
"Okay, maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, but shit happened! I'm pregnant so... So, you can't break up with me!"

"I'm sorry, you think that you tricking me into this makes me want to stay with you? Are you fucking mental? And you can't use a child to try to rescue a broken relationship! This doesn't change anything!"  
"How can it not change anything? We are going to have a child, together, we are going to be a family!"

"No! I don't want to be in a relationship with you anymore, Eve! Kid or not!"  
"But fucking why?" She was almost crying now.  
"Because I'm fucking gay!" He finally said.

Now it was Eves turn to stare at him with wide eyes.  
"No, you're not." She stated.  
"Yes, I am. I didn't see it earlier, but now I know. So, what is your plan, bring that kid up in your small ass apartment and give it to its gay dad on weekends? You're nuts!"

"How do you know all of a sudden? Did you fucking cheat on me?"  
"Yeah" he stated and crossed his arms in front of his chest "I let some dude fuck me in the ass, so what? I had halfway decided to break up with you anyways. And you tricked me into impregnating you, so you're not in a position to complain, alright?"

"God, I can't believe this!"  
"Believe it. So, you want me to point you to the next planned parenthood?"  
"Why?"  
"For the abortion?!"  
"I'm not gonna abort my baby, Mickey! No, not gonna happen!"  
"Fuck, why can't you be rational about this?! We aren't a couple, you live in a small apartment without space for a baby, fuck knows, if you can even afford it!"

"I'm not gonna abort my baby! And you will provide for your child!"  
"How am I supposed to know if it's even my child?"  
"Hello? I'm not the one who got fucked by another dude!"  
"Yeah? Tell that to Jeff from sales!"  
"I didn't sleep with Jeff, Mick! Get that into your thick skull! You know what? Okay, you're right, we should break up! I just feel sorry for whatever man has to listen to your fucking jealous outbursts!" She yelled and suddenly stormed out of the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey sat on the couch staring at his reflection on the TV.  
His head was spinning, yesterday, he broke up with his girlfriend, admitted to be gay for the first time and received news that he's going to be a dad in a few months.

Also, Ian had left shortly before Eve arrived yesterday and still wasn't home.  
Right now, he really needed him. He needed to talk with his best friend about this, Ian had always been the only one who could stop him from overthinking. The only one who could make him grab a clear thought.

He also craved being comforted and touched by him, being kissed and held and fucked.

The door opened and Mickey looked up, hoping to finally see Ian and talk to him, but instead he heard a high pitched giggle and Riley stepped into the apartment.  
She pulled Ian inside with her and he closed the door and leaned her against it to kiss her.

Mickey stared at them.  
It was like his brain stopped working for a sudden.  
It felt like ages until Riley saw him on the couch and pushed Ian away grinning.  
She pecked Ian's cheek and walked over to the couch.  
Ian looked after her with a loving smile.  
Mickey felt the strong urge to puke all over the couple.

"Hey Mickey" Riley said softly, "I heard you and Eve broke up, I'm so sorry..."  
"Why are you sorry for me? I broke up with her."  
"It's just sad that it didn't work out. I guess that means, no more double dates from now on" she sighed, " we already halfway planned the double wedding. All missed opportunities..."

"Yeah... double wedding, right" Mickey nodded "Sounds like great fun"  
"Hey, maybe not all hope is lost, maybe you can get back together"  
Mickey raised his eyebrows at her "She didn't tell you why I broke up with her then?" He asked confused.

"You mean the baby thing? Listen, I know it was wrong of her to keep this a secret from you so long... and yes, she kind of tricked you into this, what isn't okay either... But she's a good person at heart, Mickey. If you could forgive her on that... you would make such a cute family..."

"Yeah... sure"  
Ian came over and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend whispering something into her ear.  
"So, do you think you could try it again with her?" Riley asked smiling.  
"No" Mickey stated and watched Ian kissing down Riley's neck, what had her giggling lightly, "I'm gay"

It was the second time he said it out loud and both Ian and Riley stared at him surprised.  
If he wasn't wrong, Ian looked a bit... conflicted.

"Oh" Riley blinked a few times before smiling again and getting up, "Well, I just hope, you're not gonna try to bang my boyfriend then, right?" She laughed and kissed Ian's cheek, "Just joking, come on babe" she pulled him into his bedroom.

If Mickeys heart wouldn't have ached at the sight, he would've almost laughed at the irony of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian and Riley had been going at it as if Ian really didn't fuck anyone else the few weeks Riley was gone.

Mickey had to sit in his apartment and listen to the man he had feelings for fucking his girlfriend.

When they left the room, they made out on the couch or kitchen counter tops. Mickey's jealousy was through the roof.

He wanted to smack himself for how stupid he had been!  
He knew, this was nothing but relief to Ian, he knew the kisses and all that only happened because they made Ian feel good. It had nothing to do with Mickey, it could have been any other fucking person instead of him... He was just some... thing he needed as substitute for his girlfriend. Like an inflatable sex doll... And now it was time to be deflated and stuffed away again.

And He really imagined Ian could like him... have feelings for him - hell, maybe even leave his girlfriend for him - FOR HIM!  
As if anyone would leave anyone for someone like Mickey!  
As if a guy like Ian, who Mickey had seen date hot chick after hot chick, could see him as more than a hole to fill. As if a guy like Ian could even like another guy.

It was like he had said "a mouth is a mouth" - Ian didn't care that it had been Mickeys mouth, or Mickeys hole or Mickey as person.

A few days later, he came back home from work and Riley's shoes were finally gone.  
Mickey sighed and went into the kitchen to wash his hands.  
He was fucking hungry.

"Mick?" Ian called him from his room. Mickey just rolled his eyes, he couldn't be bothered to answer.  
Ian eventually walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, thought it was you."  
"Yeah, I live here." He mumbled.  
Ian chuckled, "What are you making?"  
"Dinner" he stated.  
"No shit. What are you making for dinner?"  
"Food, now get off my back"

Ian grinned and instead came closer and wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist from behind. He pressed his lips on the back of his neck.

"You're grumpy, but I think I know how to cheer you up"  
Mickey froze in his movement in confusion.

"Are you confusing me with your girlfriend?"  
"No, she left a few hours ago. Just relax, you had a hard day?" He asked softly and his hands toyed with Mickeys belt.

"Fuck off, man" he just growled and swatted his hands away, " Your girlfriend is gone for a few hours and you're already moving on to the next hole available. Well it's not mine, look for someone else"

"What's going on with you?" Ian asked confused.  
"Nothing, what the fuck is supposed be going on with me? I mean, despite the fact that my ex-girlfriend is pregnant, and you didn't have anything better to do the last days than to fuck your girlfriends brains out"

"What does that have to do with me having sex with my girlfriend?"  
"Nothing!" Mickey exclaimed "Nothing at all, Ian!"  
"Then why Is it bugging you that I have sex with Riley?"  
"It's not. Fuck off. But who the fuck do you think you are, that you can just fuck me then fuck her and try to fuck me as soon as she's gone again?"

Mickey was done with this he pushed Ian away and stormed off to his room, the ginger followed him and grabbed his wrist halfway down the hallway, he pinned him against the wall.

"Are you fucking jealous of Riley?"  
"Let me go, Gallagher!"  
"Why the fuck would you be jealous? She's my girlfriend, Mick!"  
"Yeah, trust me, I'm very aware of that!"

Ian looked him in the eyes.  
"Listen, it's not my fault, that you're gay, alright? You wanted me to fuck you, so I did!"  
"I asked you to do that once, all the other times and what we did before that, you were the one who started it! Not me!"

"It was just sex!" Ian exclaimed.  
"No, it wasn't! It was supposed to be just sex! But you needed to kiss me all the time and what-fucking-ever. I told you not to do that, because kissing is not 'just fucking' - You did it anyways because you only ever think about yourself!"

"You can't have fucking feelings for me Mickey!" Ian sounded almost desperate.  
"Well too late!" Mickey yelled and looked at him, he licked his lips, "Too fucking late, dickhead. Maybe I have fucking feelings for you, so what? We can't all be a stone cold heartless bastard like you are!"  
"I'm not-"  
"Yes you are! And that's fine with me, I'm not dating your sorry ass, your girlfriend is the one who's gonna have to keep up with this fuckery!"

"How can you say that? Mick you're my-"  
"I'm your what? What am I to you? Your friend? Or just your roommate? Some guy you fucked? No, I'm just your fucking masturbation toy for when your girlfriend's pussy isn't available!" Mickey pushed Ian away.

The Gallagher looked confused and hurt and desperate. He looked like he was about to cry, and Mickey was so enraged, he could just let him stand in the hallway while going to his room and throwing his door shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Another one" Mickey was shouting towards the bartender.  
He was sitting in his first gay bar and just enjoyed drinking his brains away somewhere other than his apartment.

Since their fight a few days ago, he and Ian had been tip toeing around each other. Ian had tried to start a conversation a few times, but Mickey always blocked it by pretty much just leaving.

"Hey, you need some company?" Someone asked suddenly.  
"Fuck off" Mickey growled before looking at the guy who approached him, he was devastatingly handsome, dark brown hair, green eye, tall, probably taller than Ian, "No wait, you can stay"

The guy grinned and sat next to him.  
"Never saw you around here before."  
"That's cause I'm usually not in here." He said boredly and finally got his new drink.  
"Ah, so just curious or freshly came out?"

Mickey looked at him an shrugged "Just came out. Had a girlfriend until not so long ago, but turns out, I like Dick, so I guess this is my new drinking crowd" he looked around.  
The man smiled " How do you like it so far?"  
"What? The bar or being gay?"  
"Both?"  
"Well, turns out, gay sex is fun. But the bar is a bit lame."  
"It's the middle of the week."  
"And? Do gays only want to get wasted on special days?"

He grinned "I'm Dean, by the way."  
"Mickey" he nodded.  
"So, I guess you're drinking to forget someone, huh?"  
"Yeah, how pathetic does that make me look?"  
"Not at all, I've been there. I guess we all have. What's his name?"

Mickey stared into his drink "Ian" he growled.  
"What happened between the two of you? If you don't mind me asking..."  
"What you want me to tell you some great tragic love story now?"  
Dean smiled "I'm willing to listen to anything if you buy me a drink."

Mickey looked him up and down.  
"Alright" he quickly bought him a drink.  
"So, this Ian guy, what did he do to make you drink in a gay bar in the middle of the week?"

Mickey sighed " He fucked me. He is my roommate. His girlfriend was out of town and we kind of started experimenting 'cause we were both horny and stupid. He was always the one to start it, but only the light stuff. You know, hand jobs, blowjobs that stuff. Until I asked him to fuck me properly."

"And that didn't work out? I'm shocked!"  
Mickey even smiled at him, "I knew it was a stupid idea, and I thought it would only happen that one time 'cause I was curious about it and he has a pretty girlfriend - the little cunt- but he just kept coming to me and ask me to sleep with him. So, we pretty much did it all over the apartment. And it was just sex, so it was alright, but then he started kissing me and... He kind of behaved like a boyfriend. I guess, I knew it was just because his girlfriend was out of town and he missed her... but deep down my stupid ass hoped he would have some bullshit feelings for me or some shit" he rolled his eyes "I'm so fucking stupid."

"So, I guess, his girlfriend came back eventually..."  
"Yes... a week ago, and they just fucked their brains out for days. I mean, I knew that was how it's gonna be. But then he had the audacity... His girlfriend went home and just a few hours after she left, as soon as I came home from work, he was all over me again."

"What an ass."  
"Yeah... And he didn't get why that was a problem for me and we had a fight about it and now we aren't talking anymore like fucking children... I'm such a short time into knowing I'm gay and I'm already done with men"

Dean chuckled "Amen to that, dude" and they clinked glasses, "So, you know what helps to get over him?"  
"Yeah, whiskey. Fucking bottle."  
"That too. But I actually meant, you could get fucked by someone else. Get him out of your system."

Mickey looked him up and down again, " If you're that someone else, I'm down for that"  
Dean grinned dirtily and licked his bottom lip.  
"You know what would be even better than to just fuck someone?"  
"What?"  
"If you make sure he knows that you fuck someone else. Hey, best case, you even Kick start some jealousy in him."  
"Really... that sounds like fun."  
Dean grinned again, "where is he right now?"  
"Work... should be home in an hour"  
"Well then, we should get a move on, right?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was hot and Mickey questioned his sanity for wanting to fuck him of all people. But damn, was he glad this guy's taste in men was so fucked.

He maybe wasn't packing nine inches, but his big dick filled him up nicely though.  
He let the other man kiss him and bend him over the couch and fuck him hard.

Mickey loved every minute of it. He moaned just loud enough to turn the other man on even more.  
Right now, they were on the couch in the living room.

Mickey was riding him into the couch, Deans hands on Mickeys hips, roaming his body, pinching his right nipple.

Mickey barely noticed the apartment door opening.  
"What the fuck?" Ian exclaimed suddenly.

Mickey didn't stop he just grinned down at Dean before half turning to Ian.

The Ginger stared at them with an unreadable expression on his face.  
"You plan on standing there the whole time or will you go to your room soon?'

Ian still stared at them shocked.  
"I..."  
"Dude, get a move on" Dean sat up and looked at Ian before capturing Mickeys lips in a heated kiss, Mickey kept bouncing on his cock the whole time.  
Finally, Ian seemed to snap out of his trance and quickly walked through the living room.

Dean took that as his cue, turned Mickey around to have him lying underneath him on the couch and fucked into him hard and fast, like a damn jackhammer.

Mickey let out a string of loud moans over those he didn't hear Ian shutting his door.

Dean hit his prostate with every thrust. He sure as hell was good at what he was doing.  
Also, Dean was the one who had his hand around Mickey's dick and jerked him off simultaneously.

"Fuck I'm coming" Mickey panted.  
Dean leaned down to kiss him again while they came almost at the same time.

"Oh fuck" Dean grinned and chuckled. He pecked Mickeys lips and pulled out of him, but he just stayed lying on top of Mickey for a while, not that Mickey would mind at all.

After they both calmed down, Dean sat up and threw his condom in the trash, he got his clothes from the ground and came back to the couch.

"I should get a move on, right?"  
Mickey bit his lip "Yeah, probably."  
Dean started putting his clothes back on, he smiled at him when he was finished.

He pulled Mickey to him and kissed him again.  
"This was really fucking good and you're really hot" he smiled, "So, if that guy in there decides to be a blind asshole and doesn't acknowledge how gorgeous you are... give me a call" he handed him a little paper with his number.

Mickey licked his bottom lip and looked at him smiling lightly, "Maybe I will"

After Dean left Mickey went to take a shower.  
He came out of the shower just to meet Ian waiting in the hallway, blocking his way to his bedroom.

"You must really love me a lot if your way of showing it is fucking some random dude on our couch"  
Mickey looked up at him.  
"Never said I loved you. Also, what do you care who I fuck? You've got a girlfriend."

"And? You're telling me that you have feelings for me, then you don't talk to me for days and then I have to watch you being fucked in the ass by some dude?!"

"So what? I was horny, he was horny, he is fucking hot and his dick is amazing. I wanted him, so I rode him into our fucking couch. So what?"

"And? Is he better at it than me? That what you're trying to tell me? Or his dick bigger?"  
"No, but it's just the right size, hit my prostate all the damn time" he said, sex lacing his voice, their faces were close, and Ian panted lightly. He suddenly grabbed Mickey and pushed him up the wall again.

Ian's face was an inch away from Mickeys.  
"What is it Gallagher? Are you jealous?" He chuckled "What are you jealous of? That I let him fuck me after knowing him for like ten minutes or that he fucked me better than you? "

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered.  
"Doing what? I don't do anything. You said, it's just sex, kisses don't mean anything, I'm not allowed to be jealous or have feelings for you. And now you wanna tell me who I can and cannot fuck? I broke up with Eve, I'm a free man, and I'm gonna take as much dick as I fucking please!"

Ian looked him desperately in the eyes. There were too many different emotions on his face for Mickey to read.  
He was startled when Ian suddenly dropped to his knees and ripped the towel away from him.

The Gallagher just took Mickeys cock in, wrapping his lips around him and swirling his tongue around him. Mickey grew hard in the gingers mouth. He was too surprised to even think about reacting in any way. It felt good so he just let him do it.

He didn't understand what Ian's goal was with this. Ian probably didn't understand it himself.

Mickey ran his hands through Ian's orange hair and just concentrated on the good feeling.  
When he eventually came down Ian's throat, he just heard himself panting "I love you"

He was shocked about his own words and didn't even dare to look down to Ian, who just swallowed his cum and sat back a little.

Mickey just quickly disappeared in his room and locked the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, Mickey was gone.  
He didn't come out of his room all night after Ian sucked him off in the hallway and the next morning, Ian found a note in the kitchen saying "I'm at my sister's for a while"

Ian of course tried to call him immediately, but he wouldn't pick up or answer his text messages.

It's been a week and Ian was going crazy.  
He didn't even know if Mickey would ever come back. Every time he left the apartment, he was scared that he would come back to a half empty home with Mickeys things gone.

After a week he was at Riley's.  
The blond girl opened the door for him "Ian, hey baby, what are you doing here? We didn't have any plans, did we?"  
"Was in the area, we need to talk"

Ian's head had been spinning the last days, weeks. He didn't know what was going on with him, but he knew that he needed to clarify a few things.

"It's not a good moment, Eve is here."  
"Eve?" Ian tried to look behind her into the apartment, "Can I talk to her quickly?"

Riley sighed and let Ian inside.  
Eve was sitting at Riley's table, drinking tea.

"Hey Eve, have you heard from Mickey in the last week by chance?"  
"Mickey?" She asked confused "No, why? I tried to reach him the other day, but he didn't pick up."

"He left. I mean, he said he would go to his sister, but she doesn't pick up the phone either and I don't know where she lives. I'm worried about him."  
"What he just left? Just like that?" Riley asked.  
"No, we had a pretty big fight before that."

Eve sighed "Whatever. If you reach him, tell him he has to be here next week for the ultrasound, okay? I just want him to be there and have a look on his baby."

Ian nodded and looked at Riley.  
"Can I talk to you privately now?"  
They went back into the hallway.

"What is it?"  
Ian took a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry Riley... you're a gorgeous woman, but... I'm breaking up."  
She looked up at him confused  
"What?"  
"I'm really sorry, but this doesn't work anymore."  
"But why... no, but we are happy, I thought..." she stuttered.  
Ian swallowed "I'm so sorry, Ri, I really am... But I fell in love with someone else."  
"You... with who?"  
"I can't tell you. I'm sorry. But I need to go"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey smoked a cigarette, nervously watching his surroundings.  
He had stayed at his sister's for two weeks, tried to think a few things through.

The door to the apartment building next to him opened.  
"Hey Eve" his ex-girlfriend looked up surprised and sighed when she saw him, eventually she smiled and walked over, "Ian texted me about this ultrasound thing. Thought I pick you up and we go there together" he shrugged.

"I would like that" she smiled softly "You could've texted me though."  
He shrugged again "Didn't feel like it. Had a lot on my plate the last few weeks... Had to think about stuff..."  
"You mean about being gay?"  
"It's part of it, yeah. But I also thought about you and the baby. And hey, how many chances will I get on having a kid right? So, whatever you need, I'll help you out. Be a dad and all that shit."

"Thank you, Mick.", she sounded relieved.  
He nodded "I'll get an DNA test though."  
She chuckled and hugged him.  
"So, let's go"

They got into Mickeys car.  
"I also thought a lot about the things you said." Eve said when Mickey started driving "And you're right, I ain't got a plan for this, I ain't got space... But that doesn't mean I can't be a good mother, right?"  
"People brought kids up with less and didn't completely fuck up, I guess."

She smiled at him.  
"I'm sorry I tricked you into this, Mick. I have no clue what was up with me."  
"It's alright. I'm sorry I cheated on you."

There was a short period of silence.  
"Hey I thought... It's maybe stupid, but in case I have to move out of mine and Ian's apartment we maybe... could get an Apartment together..." He mumbled.  
"Together?" She asked confused.  
"Not as couple. We would have separated rooms. But this way, we could afford a home with space for a child and we could both parent it full time. I don't want just the weekends."

"That sounds nice. Kinda awkward, but nice. But why would you move out? Because of your fight with Ian?"  
Mickey raised his eyebrows "You know about that?"  
"He mentioned that you had a fight and that you went to your sisters because of it"  
He nodded "Yeah, that covers it"  
"But I don't understand, he's your best friend, a little fight can't be the end of that, Mick. You can't move out unless you two fixed this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

After the ultrasound Eve gave Ian a call.  
"He talked about moving out Ian! He and I may not be a couple anymore and you might be not dating my friend anymore, but he is important to me. You are best friends! You have to fix this!"  
"Wait, calm the fuck down, Eve" Ian was at break, "Mickey is back?"  
"Yeah, we went to the ultrasound together and then had lunch"  
"Did he say where he was going afterwards?"  
"Home, I guess? So, to your apartment."  
"Okay, thanks, I have to go" he said quickly and just called to his colleagues to cover for him while he ran out of the station.

He made his way to the apartment as quick as possible.  
He clumsily unlocked his door and pushed it open.

Mickey sat on the couch, staring at him, he had probably startled him.  
Next to him sat the guy that had fucked him not too long ago on this couch.

"You're back" Ian whispered and about ran over to him to the couch, ignoring the brunette man next to Mickey.  
He tightly hugged Mickey, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.  
"You're back" he mumbled into his shirt.

"Wow Gallagher, I was with my sister for two weeks not lost at sea."  
"I didn't know if you would ever come back"

Ian pulled back from the man and then looked at the other guy in the room.  
"You, get out" Ian said to him  
"Ian, what the fuck are you doing?"  
"We need to talk, and I want him gone." He stood up and made Dean stand up as well "I'm sorry you seem like nice guy and I'm sure you're a great fuck, but this is between him and me" he about shoved him out of the door.

"Ian, stop, what the -, Sorry Dean, I'll text you-" and Ian cut Mickey off by throwing the door shut.  
"What was this little show supposed to be?" Mickey asked him angrily.

Ian came back to the couch and hugged him again.  
"Okay, what's up with the hugging, man?"  
"Stop being so cold, Mick. I know that's not you, don't be like this, not to me" he whispered.

Mickey could melt in Ian's arms when he talked like this, he sighed and hugged him back.  
"I'm sorry, Mick." He mumbled "I'm sorry for the things I said. I wasn't honest with myself. It wasn't just sex. I know that. I wanted to kiss you and cuddle you, because I'm convinced, that there is no better feeling in this entire world. I wanted to make you feel good and happy and I know I behaved like a boyfriend, and I thought it was because I missed Riley, but hell, I didn't think of her once as long as I was with you and I wanted to be with you and just you for way longer. And I'm sorry for not realising that earlier." He finally pulled back and looked Mickey in the eyes.

The Milkovich was speechless.  
"You look like you're about to cry" Mickey said softly and cupped his cheeks, caressing his freckled skin  
"I am, you make me feel a damn lot of feelings, Mick. I'm sorry, I said you can't have feelings for me. I was just scared" he whispered, "I was so scared because I only ever dated women and you just... you just made me feel so much better than they ever did. But shit... When you left and I didn't know if you would come back... I felt so lost, Mick. I was so damn lost"

Mickey took a deep breath.  
"Don't say you don't feel the same anymore, Mick" Ian whispered, "Don't do that to me, don't say, you changed your mind while you were at your sisters."

A tear slipped out of his eyes.  
"I didn't" Mickey reassured him quietly, "I have feelings for you, Ian, but-"  
"I broke up with Riley" Ian interrupted him, "One week after you left. And I was fucking jealous of that guy who fucked you because I want you just for myself. I want to be your only one, I want you to be my only one."

Mickey smiled at him softly.  
"You need to stop crying, Army", he mumbled, "You think I'd ever say no to you? Even though all of this is majorly fucked up"

Mickey pulled him closer and kissed him softly.  
Ian was so relieved that he within minutes kissed him deeply, pushing him back on the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian lay naked in Mickeys arms. A blanket was loosely draped over the two of them.  
The redhead had his fingers intertwined with Mickeys.

"Mickey... I love you too" Ian whispered.  
Mickey smiled and kissed his forehead.

Ian smiled and looked around the room.  
"Hey, why was that guy here when I came home?"  
"Dean? Well... I just... I thought if I fucked other dudes often enough, I could get you out of my system or something."  
"So, if I would've come home a few minutes later, I would have caught you fucking him again?"  
"Probably"  
"Don't care, I would have pulled you down from him though and said what I said."

Mickey chuckled "Of course you would have."  
He smiled and ran his hands through Ian's hair.  
Ian looked to the coffee table.  
"What's that?"

He picked the item up. It was a small black picture with weird shapes.  
"It's a picture from the ultrasound. That's my child" he said almost proudly.  
Ian smiled at the picture.

"Wow. You did a good job there."  
"Thanks, I was tricked into making the little one, but the best things I do, I do by accident" he chuckled.

Ian looked up at him, "I'll help you with the child. If we move into one room, the baby can have the other one."

Mickey smiled "We're together for 20 minutes and you already want to bring up a child with me?"  
"Twenty minutes? We are best friends since we were teenagers and live together for years already. We are a functioning couple for years, just the sex is new. And it's fucking awesome sex at that."

"Yeah it is" Mickey grinned.  
"Better than Dean?"  
Mickey laughed lightly, "Yeah, better than Dean. But not because of your fucking skills" he looked at him, "But because having sex with someone who loves you makes you feel better than any major fucking skills."

Mickey pulled him up for a kiss.  
Ian grinned against his lips and cupped his cheek while still holding the ultrasound picture in his other hand.

Suddenly the door opened.  
Ian pulled back and looked to the door.  
"Riley?" He exclaimed surprised and sat up, Mickey did the same and looked confused from her to Ian.

"What the fuck?" She yelled and stared at the two.  
Mickey crossed his arms in front of his chest and angrily looked at Ian "I thought you broke up"  
"We did, I did. Riley what are you doing here?"

"I just came to get my things and give my key back, you're supposed to be at work! What is going on here? Wait... is he... oh my god, is he the 'someone else' you fell in love with?" She made air quotes with her fingers, "But he's a guy!"  
"I'm aware of that" Ian mumbled.  
"What the hell, Ian, you aren't gay!"

"So, what if I am? What is it to you what my sexuality is? I broke up with you to be with him, yeah. You don't need to know more. You don't even need to know that part."

Riley stared at them and angrily stormed towards them.  
"You little Bitch!" She yelled at Mickey, "I told you to not Fuck my boyfriend! You little faggot turned him gay! I'm gonna fucking scratch your eyes out!"

Mickey took his boxers from the ground and pulled them on before getting up and easily holding her away from him.  
He let her struggle against him for a few seconds before he shoved her, sending her backwards stumbling over the coffee table.

"You're not calling me faggot, you little Bitch! I didn't turn anyone gay. Your boyfriend just really enjoys fucking me and sucking my dick! More than he ever enjoyed your smelly pussy! Now get out of my home before I fucking throw you out of the window! Leave the key here, we're gonna mail your things to you!"

Riley got up and Mickey easily pushed her outside.  
He turned around to Ian who sat grinning on the couch. He raised his arms in Mickeys direction who rolled his eyes and walked back over, sitting down in his lap.

"Just one of the things you just said, isn't true."  
"Yeah? What of it?"  
"That I'm her boyfriend. I'm not. I'm your boyfriend."  
Mickey bit his lip and smiled before kissing him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few months later.

Eve took a deep breath when she handed the little baby in her arms over to Ian.

"You're sure about this?" Mickey asked.  
"Yeah... I mean, you have more space than I do, both have stable income. You're gonna be great daddies. And I come by every day to feed her and then I'll have her on the weekends. It's the best for all of us. Especially for her." She stroked over her daughter's cheek.

Ian was holding the baby like he was born just to do that.  
"So, here are bottles with milk, for when she's hungry while I'm not around. It's late, I should get going."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine with us. You come back tomorrow anyways, right?"  
"Yeah" she whispered and kissed the baby's chubby cheek, "Goodbye, princess. Mommy's gonna be back tomorrow."

She also kissed Ian's cheek and gave Mickey a long, tight hug before leaving the apartment.

"She's so gorgeous" Ian whispered and looked at the little girl.  
"Yeah, can't believe I helped making this" Mickey mumbled and leaned on Ian's shoulder.

Ian kissed his forehead.  
"I wanted a son though" the Milkovich complained.  
Ian chuckled "Maybe you'll accidently knock up another girl and we can have a boy too."  
"Easy there, I bet you are annoyed by this family lifestyle thing after one sleepless week already."

"Probably. But look at her. She's worth not sleeping."  
"Yeah she is" Mickey smiled, "I already love the both of you more than anything."

Ian grinned and pulled him close to properly kiss him.


End file.
